The Lies We Tell
by KittyKat-Lynn
Summary: "You're not the only one with secrets." I said. Everyone has secrets, and Nailah is no exception. When her friends are put in danger, she must choose to fight for them, or hide behind her secrets once more. And what's this about a little crush? Benny/OC BennyXOC BennyOC (Follows movie and episodes.)
1. Airline Jesse

I stared in the mirror, scrunching my face over and over trying to see if there was any change; with I sigh I grabbed my jacket and descended the stairs.

"Granny! It still hasn't happened." I whined as I plopped down into the chair beside her, grabbing some toast. She looked at me with a look of utmost patience and love.

"It takes time my dear, and based on the signs we've seen so far it is pretty easy to see that it will happen at any moment." Granny grabbed a bento styled lunch box and handed it to me before grabbing my collar and yanking me out of my chair. "Now off to school with you, I've got a friend coming over for poker."

I chuckled and grabbed my bag, turning back before heading through the door, "I love you Granny." She smiled before waving me off with a simple "Love you too."

I looked at the sky from the porch and took a deep breath; it was going to be a long day.

* * *

The hallways were buzzing with endless chatter, fluttering papers, and shuffling feet. I yawned before glancing at my handout for my locker and combination. Locker number 777… Ha, funny. I looked away from the paper with a grin, and set off to find my locker.

It wasn't as far away as I thought and when I got there I could see two guys standing right in front of it arguing about something. They were pretty cute in an "innocent nerd" kind of way; especially the one swinging around a pair of weird goggles.

"Excuse me boys", I said strutting up to them swinging my hips maybe a tad bit more than usual. "I hate to interrupt what you guys are discussing because it seems super interesting" I motioned to the goggles, "but I really need to get into my locker." They stood looking at me, before goggle boy jumped like someone shocked him.

"Hey there pretty lady." He said trying to pull a suave face and grabbed my hand leading me right up to my locker. "So, what's your name doll?" I laughed when he slipped as he was trying to lean against the lockers. I spun my fingers quickly on the lock before popping the door open. I turned to him with a grin.

"Nailah. Nailah Djeserit." It looked as though something clicked in his mind before he looked to his friend.

"I'm Benny, and this is Ethan."

"Well, it was sweet meeting you two, but unfortunately I've gotta head off to calculus." I turned and strutted away; this time I made sure I was swinging my hips.

* * *

I sat at the table with Erica, eating the nice sushi lunch Granny had made for me. I saw Erica cringe as I slurped up an extra raw piece of fish.

"Ew, how can you stand that stuff?" She shuddered as I ate another.

"So I'm a carnivore, sue me." I said jokingly. There was a commotion towards the food counter and I heard Sarah yell at some guy; I looked up and saw the same boys that were at my locker… What were their names? Benjamin and Eli? No, that wasn't it. I shrugged and went back to devouring my lunch.

"What happened to your shirt hun?" I asked with a sad look at the totally ruined shirt she had on.

"Ugh don't ask." She said before Erica jumped on her about Dusk. I zoned out at this point. I nearly choked on my milk when I saw who walked up.

"Hey there." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Are you by any chance uh babysitting for the Morgans tonight?" Erica looked surprised.

"Yeah. Why do you know their kids?"

He laughed. "Yeah, one of them is my buddy." I looked over and saw that other kid hiding his face.

"Bummer." I murmured. He looked over at me, "Well, see you around." And with that he left.

Sarah and Erica got up, getting ready to leave. "You coming?" Erica asked; she was so sweet.

"Nah. I've got some stuff I need to work on for class." I shook my head. "I'll catch up later." They nodded and left; I sighed… finally some peace and quiet.

* * *

Erica and I were walking up when we saw Sarah and Jesse arguing; I rolled my eyes. It seemed that's all those two do anymore. Of course as soon as we walked up Erica was gushing about that movie again.

I noticed we had attracted the eyes of three on-lookers… I could have some fun with this. I looked over and waved, biting my lip just a bit. I was drawn back to the situation when Sarah walked off leaving Erica and me with those drama freaks. I mean seriously, something was off about them.

I told Erica bye, and high tailed it to the park. I needed a squirrel and for some reason all the fat ones seemed to vanish.

I was perched in a tree fang deep into one of the fattest squirrels I'd seen around this park when I heard a sound, like a cracking stick. I stopped eating and looked down, seeing Erica. What is she doing here?

I was about to hop out of my perch to talk to her when Sarah appeared, and I mean appeared, like out of nowhere. It seemed like they were fighting, and I felt bad for Erica. Sarah had kind of ditched us since she and Jesse got together.

"Speak of the devil." I heard a new voice say, realizing they were no longer alone.

Where in the hell did they come? I mused silently. It seemed like things were going from bad to worse when Erica started following those drama creeps to some party. I stared in shock as I watched Jesse and Sarah fight… It was inhuman to say the least.

I felt my eyes harden when Jesse launched Sarah into the air. I dropped to the ground in a low crouch fangs bared and eyes narrowed. "You shouldn't have done that." I mocked before launching myself at him. I swiped at his face but his hands caught me.

"I knew I smelled the blood of a Were, I just had no clue you were so close." He chuckled grabbing my throat, making me choke instantly under his strength. "What kind are you?" He murmured before chucking me away in the same direction as Sarah.

My body slammed into this huge tree behind a house, and noticing the destruction, I figured Sarah had 'flown' this way.

"Sarah! Sarah where are you?" I yelled looking around for her. I heard rustling and then "Over here."

I walked around the house to the bushes where she was currently laying. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up noticing the twigs and leaves in her hair. I'm sure I looked just the same.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered angrily.

"Don't get like that. I saw what happened; I ended up here the same way you did, on Airline Jesse."

"What do you mean? How did you fight him and not die?"

"You're not the only one with secrets." I said before knocking on the door.


	2. I've Got My Own Issues

It swung open and a woman dressed in this purple country getup greeted us.

"You must be Erica?" She asked looking at Sarah. Then she looked at me confused.

"Ah, no. She's sick so she sent me. Uh I'm Sarah. Can I come in? Please?" She asked looking nervous. The woman let us in and looked at me again.

"Who are you?" She asked politely. I turned to her and smiled.

"I'm Nailah Djeserit. I'm a friend of Sarah and Erica." She nodded before grabbing Sarah's bleeding arm. We heard footsteps and looked up to see that guy from school. He seemed stunned.

"Earth to Ethan." His mom called.

It was awkward so I was glad when the little girl interrupted. I just took a seat on the couch and tried to relax as the woman gave Sarah the rundown and rules.

I zoned out and thoughts swirled my tired mind… I really needed another fat squirrel. So the jig was up. I couldn't keep hiding who or more accurately what I was. I sighed and looked up when heard someone yell. I laughed at the state of Ethan's pants.

"Nice pants." I snorted with laughter. Sarah smirked saying something about being even. Ethan looked like he was struggling for words when he tossed her a box of bandages. There was a knock on the door and Sarah freaked grabbing the umbrella when Ethan's friend walked in.

"I got pop, chips, and the first season of the Blood Sucker Diaries." He paused seeing Sarah before shoving a set of fake fangs into his mouth. I just giggled.

"Where's your bathroom?" Sarah asked before taking off.

"Dude is that your robo-babe from school?" He asked Ethan who nodded.

"I guess Erica couldn't come so she sent her instead." This was so amusing to me for some reason… Maybe I just like to watch people squirm… I'm mean okay?

"So she's like a substitute babe?" He asked none to quietly. I couldn't hold in my laughter, which caused them to turn around. I smiled and waved before getting up and walking over.

"Hey there." I smiled again as I passed by before going to find Sarah.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Benny asked setting his stuff down on the table. Ethan shrugged because well, even he didn't really know.

"She was with Sarah when my mom opened the door, I guess she came to babysit too."

"Sweet!" Benny yelled.

"No. Not sweet, can you be less of a geek for once?" Benny just laughed.

"This coming from the guy who looks like he pooped his pants from the front. Nice job by the way."

Ethan sighed in aggravation, going to check on Sarah.

* * *

I heard Sarah yelling at Erica over the phone and shook my head. That girl was as good as dead. My heart stung at the thought of losing one of my best friends. I saw Ethan heading this way so I ducked back into the kitchen just to hear Benny ordering a pizza.

"You have thirty minutes or it's free! Engage!" He shouted into the phone before hanging up. I laughed which caught his attention.

"A man who takes his food seriously I see." I hummed while perching myself on the counter. He smiled and again I could him trying to make an effort to seem suave which was cute I must say.

"Well of course, gotta stay fed so I can take care of my ladies."

"And who are all these ladies?" I mused before hopping of the counter and lounging on the couch, stretching… I could use a catnap. Benny struggled to form a sentence and I just laughed.

I heard Sarah freaking out calling Ethan a perv or something. I decided that was my cue to keep her from killing him. I checked to see that she was okay and made my way back to the kitchen but stopped when I heard Ethan whispering fiercely.

"I just saw Sarah, she wa-, she was in front of the mirror, but not in it!" Benny looked like he wasn't buying… I was just hoping he could convince Ethan as well.

"Okay, hold up, how much aftershave did you drink?" Benny asked. I was pretty sure he was convinced Ethan was a loon.

"Her reflection was all wonky okay, she's not normal." Ethan whispered again before Sarah walked around the corner with me shortly behind.

"You guys don't really need a sitter do you?" Sarah spoke, gaining their attention.

"Depends on what you mean by need." Benny said with a wink in my direction. I just rolled my eyes before placing my hand on Sarah's shoulder. If we were going to save Erica, we needed to move.

"No, no. We're fine. My mom just like humiliating me to make a point."

"Okay good. We've got to find our friend. I think she's in trouble." Sarah spoke moving towards the door. Ethan made some lame excuse to come with and I almost lost it, but was sobered up by what I saw. His eyes had become pearly and his face froze in contact with Sarah… I knew what this was, I'd seen it before. This was not good.

"Sarah. We need to go. Now." I said, all humor leaving my tone. She nodded her head and we head out the door.

"Later dollface!" I heard Benny shout from behind us.

* * *

I groaned as my teeth slide into the skin of the rat I was holding; it had been so long since I'd eaten. I threw done the empty carcass and turned to Sarah to see her still chowing down. I sighed and pulled some gum out of my pocket, ugh rat blood was so nasty, but hey a girl's gotta eat.

Sarah was about to take a bite from another rat when we heard screaming. My head snapped up and I hissed exposing my full on fangs. Sarah just vamped out, glowing eyes and all. Great… how are we going explain this.

We chased them as they ran down the streets; it was funny to see this weird hop skip thing Benny was doing, and then he fell. I snorted as we watched them talk; Ethan pulled Benny up and Sarah and I decided to confront them.

"What is your problem?" Sarah growled out, and much to pleasure the boys screamed. Again.

"Just hold on, if you eat us, that would so not be cool." Ethan spazzed while clutching onto Benny. I rolled my eyes; I seem to be doing that a lot today.

"If we wanted to eat you, we would have done so already." I paused, "but if you're offering, I promise my bite doesn't hurt… Much." I hissed for added effect. Watching their faces was hilarious.

Ethan pulled out two sticks in the shape of a cross freaking out once again.

"Demon of the night be gone!"

"We just want to talk." I said glaring them down. I was seriously beginning to get pissed. "Look, what you saw, was totally not what it looks like."

"You're freaking vampires, who eat animals, and drink their blood!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I snapped, "That may apply to Sarah, but I am in no way and undead creature of the night… I've got my own issues." I huffed as they stared at me. I listened as Sarah ranted about being a fledging and all that.

"So you're sure ins't some stupid thing for that Dusk movie?" Benny asked looking nervous.

"I swear if I hear another word about that movie I will rip out the tongue of whoever spoke it!" I screamed.

"Nailah, we need to get them home, we aren't the only ones out." I nodded and we all began the trek to Ethan's house.

* * *

Jane came right up to us as soon as we walked in.

"Ugh, I'm so bored. Grandma passed out like five songs ago and has like no boom boom pow. Can we please play now?"

"Sorry." Sarah said to her backing up slowly.

"Whatever you guys do, be careful and don't tell anyone." I said meaningfully "And never invite a vampire into your home, it's your only safe place." Sarah nodded confirming my statement.

Benny looked at me, "What about your kind?"

"There aren't any you need to worry about. I am the only one of my kind in this town." I said quietly; technically I didn't lie… They needn't worry about Weres, but there is one other in town.

Sarah and I were barely ten feet from the house when the screaming started. I looked at Sarah and it seemed she was mimicking my expression.

"These idiots are going to get themselves and us killed."

"Can we play too?" I asked to vampire dude. He snarled at me.

"You stay out of this you filthy animal, this doesn't concern you." He looked to Sarah, "Jesse got tired of waiting, he sent me to pick you up."

Sarah snorted. "I guess you are just the delivery boy."

"At least I know whose side I'm on."

Benny was muttering about his pizza; my heightened hearing kicked just in time to move as the boys threw the Itlaiano Deluxe pizza with extra garlic at the vamp in front of us.

"Move, move, move! Up the stairs!" I screamed as Sarah held him off.

"I don't think she's winning!" Benny cried. Him and Ethan spiraling into conversation that soon drew Jane in as well.

"Quite!" I hissed, trying to hear what was going on. I heard someone coming and told the guys to move the bed, only to realize it was Sarah.

"We need weapons!" I shouted pushing the door closed. Ethan handed Sarah a debate trophy. I pointed to the hockey stick and Benny grabbed it.

"We could make a stake out of this!"

"No! It's autographed!"

"By-by who!?...Ryan Seacrest! Really?!" I wanted to laugh so badly but now was not the time.

"Guys, we seriously need to hurry!" I shouted hearing his heavy footfalls coming after us. The vampire was pushing up against the door growling for Sarah. I heard a phone ringing and Ethan ran to grab it.

"Don't answer it!" Sarah yelled, still trying to keep the door closed. Turns out it was Ethan's mom. Sarah was talking to her, trying to keep up the illusion of a nice quiet evening. As soon as she hung up the guy busted through the door. We all jumped back.

I grabbed the trophy and jabbed it through his hand, before hustling out of the window with everyone else.

We sprinted across the yard trying to put some distance between him and us. That didn't work out so well because here he was again. Why won't he stay down? Not a moment later he jumped and I knocked him back just in time for Sarah to stake his ass.

"I know she's your babysitter, but that was the bomb!" Benny yelled.


End file.
